


Alpha and Omega

by Nobodythehope



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: Batcat not born with powers, Batman has the Omega Effect, Caffeine Affects Kryptonians in this, Catwoman has the Alpha effect, F/M, Future Fic, Soulmates reunited, batcat has healing factor, this is NOT a Alpha/Omega Dynamics story, wtf is going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodythehope/pseuds/Nobodythehope
Summary: It has been sixty years since the murder of Bruce Wayne, His wife Sandra Wayne, and their child. It has been thirty years since Insider Killed the old guard of The Justice League during the Darkseid Incident. Dick Grayson the third Batman is dying after an encounter with Blight and the New batman Still needs training and guidance. Bruce Kent Returns to Gotham after living in Smallville for sixty years.It has been sixty years since Selina Bradly, Her husband Slam Bradly Jr, and their child was murdered, it has been thirty years since the Darkseid Incident. Holly Robertson the Second Catwoman is about to pass after an encounter with Blight, and the fourth Catwoman still needs training and guidance. Selina Prince returns to the World of Men after spending sixty years on Themyscira.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne/Sandra Woosan-past, Jason Todd/Artemis of Bana-Mighdall, Kara Zor-El/Jason of Themyscira, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Slam Brody Jr-past, Terry McGinnis/Dana Tan





	1. Bruce Kent

Smallville Kansas

_‘A gunshot is heard threw out the temple as a bullet tears its way through a tiny body, a monster’s voice is speaking saying cruel things as pure hate flows through my veins. The next thing I feel is pain, I am shot, left knee, I refuse to fall, I am right knee, I again refuse to fall, the next rounds go through my shoulders, arms now useless and still, I refuse to fall. I glare hate at the hateful monster who slowly sensually walks up to me and kicks me in the chest, and I fall forever down, down into the chasm and when I land in the black liquid below, I feel every bone in my body break from the impact and I sink into the liquid.’_

A man’s sullen blue eyes snap open as he wakes up barely preventing himself from screaming at the old nightmare which was the worst moment of his long life. He runs his hands through his long sweat-soaked black hair, the nightmare was of the day his wife and newborn daughter were killed before his eyes, the day he broke his one rule.

‘I could blame it on the rage-induced from the waters the Lazarus Pit, yet the black waters of the pit I fell into did not have that side effect of the common green waters. No, you either survive the black waters or dissolve, I was the first to survive it. The black waters granted me eternal youth, one hell of a healing factor along with healing most of my scars.’ He thinks to himself as he holds back his tears at the memory, a curse of having an Eidetic Memory is he has and always will remember everything. He looks at the clock by his bed.

’Five am, I actually managed to get 8 hours of sleep for a change.’ The man stoically thinks as he rubs the center of his chest.

He throws off the covers of his queen-sized bed and stands up. The man is tall standing a sold six-foot, two inches; his frame is massive and broad, his well-defined musculature shown off to the world as he is only wearing a pair of black sweatpants. The man gets up and heads for the kitchen not making a sound as he moved.

‘Karen and little Lucy will be up in another hour so it’s time to make breakfast. It funny that most of my old friends thought I could not cook, and they were wrong, Alfred made sure I was quite the cook before he would let me leave home for college abroad without him. It is just in the old days I did not like to cook often… except for Selina. However, the one thing I still cannot do is toast a crumpet which is a shame as they were my ‘father’s’ favorite. I always end up burning them on Father’s Day. Well, It’s is Lucy’s first day of kindergarten and I promised I would make her favorite breakfast snowman buttermilk chocolate chip pancakes, hmm hash browns, and a side of sausage sound good too. For Kara, I’ll make some chocolate chip Micky mouse pancakes. And for myself, pumpkin-spiced cinnamon pancakes.’ The man thinks as he grabs a slim hair tie and heads to the kitchen as he tied his long hair back the ponytail that falls just past his shoulders as he walked.

Arriving in the kitchen he flics on the light and his features are finally illuminated. Well, most of his face is concealed by his thick trimmed black beard it is plain to see that he is very handsome with a strong square jaw. To say the man is fit would be an understatement as his body would put an Olympic decathlete to shame in tone, bodybuilders to shame in size, yet he remained flexible and fast. His massive well-muscled and hairy chest is marred by four four-inch scars, the only marks that were never healed by the waters of the black pit.

Tattooed on his back are the crest of The House of El, the flash emblem, a stylized green lantern, a gear in a square box, the wonder crest, a black hawk head bordered by a red circle and rimmed with gold, and a broad gold lightning bolt with a white bolt within it. The marks of the original members of the Justice League. However, one crest is absent, the crest of the bat. The kitchen he entered fairly large with stainless steel appliances. Walking over to the fridge he begins pulling out what he needs to make breakfast.

As he finishes the last pancake, he hears the pitter-patter of young running feet coming down the stairs of the old farmhouse the man lived in. From the floor above him, he also heard a thud which indicated the third occupant of the house was awake as well. He also heard an expensive electric car coming down the drive.

He sets out a fourth plate and fork out, he was glad he had made extra food. Then from the doorway exploded a young girl who is five and a half years old, and barely three feet tall. The girl is already dressed for the day in a pair of blue jeans and a pink Wonder Woman shirt, her long chestnut brown hair falling down her shoulders. Around the little girl's neck is a Greek orthodox cross, and her brilliant blue eyes are twinkling with excitement. This is Lois ‘Lucy’ Prince, daughter of Kara Zor-El aka Kara Danvers aka Karen Prince, and Jason of Themyscira. The girl is exactly three feet tall.

“Unca Buce it’s the first day of school and I smell pancakes and chocet.” The little girl yells excitedly her little fist balled, and arms clenched at her chest.

“Wash your hands Lucy and then you can eat; also, be on your best behavior we are going to be having a guest,” Bruce says with a small happy smile at the little girl’s appearance.

Lucy runs to the sink climbing up on the small stool that had been set there for her. With her little tongue stuck out in concentration, she carefully washed and dried her hands. Then she runs back to the table. She climbs up onto her little pink Superwoman booster seat and settles herself at the table ready to eat.

Six years ago, Bruce got the shock of his long life when Karen who had sworn to kill him the next time they meet, showed up on his front porch in the middle of the night of the worse Kansas storm in over a century, five months pregnant and crying her eyes out. Karen explained that the watchtower just exploded with her husband on it killing the man. Karen said she did not want to be alone, she had nowhere else to go as she did not want to go back to the house she shared with Jason, nor did she want to return to Themyscira, as both places reminded her too much of her recently deceased husband.

Fifty-four years ago, Bruce had helped Karen just a girl at the time adjust to life on earth after she finished training to control her powers on Themyscira. There was only one thing Bruce could do, he took the woman into her arms, let her cry it out, and told her she can stay as long as she needed. Karen and eventually her daughter has been living with him ever since. Karen has been working as a bartender at Smallville one bar which he happened to own. Helping to raise the cheerful little girl had brought some light back into the man’s life and well she would never replace Cassandra in his heart, he loved little Lois as if she were his own granddaughter. The girl quickly sits down as her tummy rumbles.

“Eeheehehehehe you made soman chocet chip pancakes like you promised.” The little girl screams excitedly seeing the large stack of her favorite breakfast food along with some sausage patties and a glass of fresh-squeezed orange juice is set in front of her.

“Of course, I did, after all, it's your first day of school and I am a man of my word,” Bruce says his voice is a gruff deep baritone, yet it was light and happy.

At least it was whenever he talked to Lucy and he had a small genuine smile on his face as he affectionately rubs the girl's hair. Bruce’s next action was to pores a cup of his personal blend of coffee into an old blue Superman cup and he adds 6 teaspoons of cane sugar to the coffee, steres it, and then and holds it out in a ritual manner.

“Three…two …one… Mommy” Lucy excitedly counts out on her little hand then pointing at the cup.

Like a zombie, Karen Prince blonde-haired blue-eyed woman literally floats into the room grabbed a cup of coffee from him with a mumbled thanks drains the hot liquid within one go. The woman was tall standing at five foot eleven inches her short blond hair cut at chin length and very messy from sleep. Her body puts most adult film stars to shame, large breasts which motherhood had enlarged farther, and an equally impressive butt that gave her that classic hourglass shape. However, Karen has been a bit chubbier than she used to be as she just could not shed the last of the small amount of belly fat leftover from her pregnancy, so she no longer had a nice tight six-pack tummy.

Karen looks to be about thirty however she is much older than she appears to be. However, only Bruce knew her actual age and he would never tell. She was wearing a tight blue tank top and a pair of pink booty shorts both of which looked to be in danger of ripping to shreds at any moment.

“Good morning Mommy,” Lucy says with a smile covered maple syrup and melted chocolate.

“Good morning my Little Star.” The woman says with a smile as the caffeine hits her as she gives the girl a one-handed hug and she wipes the mess off the girl's face with a cloth napkin.

“Here’s your breakfast,” Bruce says laying out the Micky mouse pancakes he made for her, a separate plate of hash browns, and a few sausage patties. He then takes her cup and refills it adding the six sugars and stirring it up like he always has.

“Thank you, Bruce.” The woman says with a smile at seeing the pancakes.

Karen loved Micky Mouse as it was the first Earth show she watched after her ship crashed on earth, and the little cartoon mouse helped her learn English. Karen as always was surprised that Bruce once again went through the trouble to make them for her as he always did when he made pancakes. After refilling her cup and handing it back to her, Bruce makes his way to the front door opening it.

Standing there with his cybernetic replacement hand raised is what looks like a tall sixty-year-old man with an eyepatch over his left eye. He stands at six feet, four inches tall with white hair and a single blue eye. Well, not as broad as Bruce he still looked like he had a lot of power in his old frame. Still handsome for his age the man is wearing a gray suit and black tie, oddly instead of dress shoes, the man chose instead to wear a pair of well-polished black combat boots. The man actually looks startled when the door opened.

“It’s been a long time Wilson. Come on in have you eaten?” Bruce asks his voice losing the happiness and taking on a monotone as he signs in American sign language which the other man spoke ‘no shop talk right now.’

“I see your skills have not deteriorated in all this time, Wayne. No, I have not eaten I came directly from Gotham…so yes I could eat.” Wilson says with a sad smile on his face.

“Good, I had a feeling I would need to feed one more person, so I made extra today, and it's Kent, Bruce Kent,” Bruce says as he steps aside.

Seeing Slade Wilson reminded Bruce of the nightmare he had had. It was of the day Talia al Ghul killed his wife Sandra Wayne and their newborn daughter Cassandra Wayne. That day after Bruce had risen from the hidden black pit, in an act of revenge he killed both Talia and Ra’s al Ghul, along with several members of the League of Assassins, claiming the title of Ra’s Al Ghul for himself. Bruce had also used his new position to help Slade. Bruce helped Slade by using the League of Assassins to destroy HIVE when he learned that the man’s family was being targeted to make Deathstroke join HIVE.

After HIVE was destroyed, Bruce changed the mandate and name of the league. It is now known as the League of Shadows and they were dedicated to protecting the innocents of the world and killing was a last resort. The new league mandate is a lot like the Jedi from Star Wars… bruce would be the first to admit he partially based the new mandate on the Jedi code.

Thinking of the League of Shadows Made Bruce think about Sandra. Bruce had first met Saundra Wu-San when he was traveling the world seeking out training in preparation to clean up Gotham City. He met her again several years later when she tried to kill Bruce in his bed when he was thirty years old. Bruce ended up having sex with Sandra that night, and Sandra left the next day with a full belly and pregnant. A month later when morning sickness hit her Sandra left the League to raise her child how she wanted. One of the few things that allowed a member of the League of Assassins to leave the organization is pregnancy.

None were born into the league, no you willingly joined the League, accepting the Demons Head as Father. Sandra returned to Gotham just to inform Bruce he was to be a father. Given that Sandra had more than enough wealth to raise their child in comfort. So, she told him that she neither needed nor expected him to do anything for them, nor did she want anything from him, Sandra just wanted him to know he was to be a father in eight months.

Given the reputation Bruce had cultivated for himself at the time, Sandra had been expecting him to just let her leave, so she was understandably shocked when he told her she was going to be marrying him. He wanted to be in his child’s life and wanted their child to have his last name. So, they got married for what would be their daughter's sake. When little Cassandra Wayne was born, Bruce had been happier than he had been for a long time, all for one glorious month.

That was when Talia al Ghul, an ex-girlfriend of Bruce from his days of college hoping, ordered the kidnapping of both mother and daughter. Bruce tracked down his wife and daughter to 'Eth Alth'eban the headquarters of the League of Assassins. It was here that Talia killed both his daughter and his wife in front of his eyes, she had forced Bruce to watch by having two members of the league hold his eyelids open to ensure he every gruesome moment was forever burned into his memory as she killed them. Thinking about this got him thinking about the events that lead up to his one night of passion Lady Shiva.

A month before his night with Saundra, Bruce had his heart broke in the form of a very messy and ugly break up with his then long-time girlfriend Selina Kyle. They had been arguing about secrets that they were both keeping from each other. Bruce was keeping the fact that he was Batman, and his adopted son Richard ‘Dick’ Grayson was Robin from her. Bruce had loved Selina so much that it had honestly scared him, and he did not want to endanger her further by sharing this information with her. Bruce just did not want her caught up in the dark senseless world he had been living in since he was eight years old. However, Bruce never learned what the secret Selina had been keeping from him.

Selina…Bruce had planned to call Selina that very night to tell her he was Batman, as he missed her warmth in his bed, and the only time he had gotten a good night’s sleep was when he shared his bed with Selina. Had Sandra not tried to kill him that night it was very likely that it would have been Selina who was killed by Talia.

Talia that monster of a woman had his wife and daughter cremated well he was climbing out of the waters of the black pit. Well, the waters of a Lazarus Pit could heal and restore many things, they could not restore a body burned to ash. Thinking about this got him thinking about what happened to Selina.

Selina left Gotham, moving to the other side of the continental United States to Villa Hermosa, California. There she ironically married a fellow Gothamite transplant the son of an old friend of hers, a VHPD detective named Samuel Bradley Jr., and had a son with him. Sadly, the entire new Brandley family was killed by Black Mask on the same day Bruce’s own family was killed. The only Offical survivor of the Wayne family was Bruce’s adopted son Dick who had broken his leg…not from being Robin but from an accident involving the chandelier above the main staircase in Wayne Manner, a few days before the incident and was in the hospital recovering.

Bruce later realized that Selina was the only woman that he had ever truly loved, and she was the only woman he would ever love. After his one time with Sandra, Bruce has not slept with another person, not for lack of options. Well, she was a bit selfish, Selina was a kind woman caring woman. Before her death, she had been calling Dick every week to catch up with him and give him far better advice about girls he could ever get from Bruce. This got Bruce thinking about Dick.

Bruce hated himself for never telling Dick he was still alive. However, Bruce had broken his one rule he had killed, he could not be Batman anymore and Bruce’s death was posted to social media by Talia which authenticated his death. Bruce felt it was better for Dick if he just stayed dead as the boy was still having issues dealing with the loss of his parents and his resurrection might give the boy the idea to try to revive the Grayson’s who had been dead too long for the pit to work on them. Bruce decided for Slade Wilson to help aid in the Mission and had him continue to train Dick until the boy was ready to take up the mantle if he wanted it. Eventually after spending time as a solo vigilante in Blüdhaven Dick did take up the mantle of Batman, after Slade lost his arm.

To help assuage his guilt Bruce adopted the alias The Insider to keep helping the Justice League as a tech guy and occasional covert operative, that is until the Darkseid incident 30 years ago. Thinking about this made him think of the monster who killed Selina, Black Mask as Bruce blamed himself for her death, he would forever regret that he never told her he was Batman, he would never forgive himself for what happened to her and her new family.

Bruce had driven Black Mask out of Gotham a year before his breakup with Selina and Black Mask had moved his entire operation to Villa Hermosa. Bruce had learned about Selina’s death Bruce when he was finishing the last bit of business he had in Gotham, killing the monster known only as The Joker.

After he killed the monster was when he learned about Selina's death in the Gotham Gazette newspaper clipping in the Joker's hideout that Selina’s sister Magdalene Maggie Kyle had chosen to have run. From that, he learned did some hacking and learned that it was Black Mask who killed her. Bruce flew to Villa Hermosa with the intent of killing Black Mask and his entire gang only to find out that they had already been killed by someone else at the same time he killed Talia and Ra’s. So, all Bruce could do was leave flowers on Selina’s grave, then he had left for Smallville.

Selina’s death was the straw that finally broke Bruce. He had intended to stay with John and Martha Kent a pair of kind farmers who had raised the most powerful being on earth, for just a few days and wound up staying in their home for the last sixty years the kind old couple had even allowed him to take their last name as his own. He helped Karen adjust to living with normal humans five years later when she had finished training to control her powers on Themyscira, For the last 30 years, the only time Bruce Kent left Smallville was to place flowers on Selina’s grave on, March 11th the anniversary of the day they met, this was something he has been doing every year for the last sixty years.

However, Bruce has been unable to bring himself to return to Gotham, so well in Villa Hermosa Bruce also paid a florist to put flowers on the grave of his parents, his wife, and his daughter on the anniversary of their deaths. Later he also paid to have flowers placed on Alfred and the kind man’s wife Leslie Tompkins-Pennyworth. Alfred and Leslie… had a miracle daughter they named Bryce Pennyworth who continued her mother's work to running the Thomas and Martha Wayne memorial clinic in Gotham’s East End, working with her daughter and son in the very same clinic.

In the last ten years, another name was added to the list of graves he paid to have flowers sent to, Barbara Gordan Grayson, the wife of his son Dick, the mother of his grandchild. Bruce had started training the girl alongside Dick before he had died as she had started calling herself batgirl at the time. He quickly figured that like Dick out the young woman would not stop being a vigilante. Daughter GCPD Commissioner James Gordan Barbara Gordan Grayson had just as strong a moral compass as himself which was the reason, he could not dissuade her from her path and started to train her well significantly upgrading her equipment. Batgirl eventually developed a strong rivalry with The Protector of the East End of Gotham the vigilante thief Catwoman. Barbara’s back had broken in a car accident, and she could not be batgirl well she was healing, so she became Oracle. Eventually forming the Birds of Prey, a group that Catwoman was a member of for a time. This led Bruce to start thinking about Catwoman.

Catwoman, Bruce had as strong of an attraction to that wild woman as he did Selina, he may have even loved her. However, he would never really know as he stopped pursuing the guardian thief of the East End as he and Selina had gotten serious in their relationship. Both women had made him feel like it was ok to be happy. Well, his relationship with Selina did not keep the Bat from flirting with the cat during some crisis or another, they were both in a serious relationship and kept it from going farther. Bruce did not interact with Catwoman at all those last eleven months of Bruce Wayne's life. Slade’s voice breaks him from his thoughts before they reach the kitchen.

“Bruce I am not here for a social visit, it's Grayson and Holly Robertson, their dying in Gotham General. A new Meta rouge appeared in Gotham, he calls himself Blight, his powers are similar to yet different from that of Doctor Phosphorus radiation manipulation. He battled Mr. Freeze, who had been there originally to kill Derrick Powers, yet when facing Blight…Freeze went out a hero… we have no footage of Blight the cameras at that Wayne tech facility were old and unable to handle the radiation. Freeze, Dick, and Mrs. Robertson managed to save a lot of lives including Dicks new apprentice, Terry McGinnis, and the new Catwoman…both just kids still. However, both won't live much longer. I thought…I thought you might want to be there…” Slade Wilson says sadly.

“Lucy, I am so sorry I can't drive you to school on your first day, Uncle Bruce needs to be with his old friend, Mr. Wilson here will explain the situation to you both you and your mother.,” Bruce says as his eyes glow black.

Bruce begins to draw on the uncorrupted form of the Omega Effect, using it he congers up a set of gray nurse’s scrubs over a black long sleeve shirt, along with a pair of black steel toe boots. An ID badge with his picture and the name Bruce Kent Nurse. He had planned on dropping off Little Lucy at school for her first day today, however, **His Son** was **dying** and His son would **not** be dying alone, it was time to return to Gotham. continuing to use the power of the Omega effect Bruce finds where Dick is and opens a boom tube to the location. He wished he could split himself into so Holly could have someone with her in her last moments, however that was beyond the power of the Omega effect.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason of Themyscira   
> https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Jason_(Prime_Earth)


	2. Selina Prince

_The monster in the black mask laughs from the cavern as he puts his phone away._

_“As you saw from the little video I shot, I force feed your infant son to your husband before I killed him. Your, lucky I respect the cloth, or your sister would have joined them. Now you’re going for a swim in this nice subterranean acid pit I found, but first here is some physical pain for you.” The monster says as he fires two slugs into her shoulders, one into her abdomen, and one in each of her knees. However, she refused to fall or scream she would never scream for the monster. The monster in the mask then walked up and kicked her into the pool of white liquid hundreds of feet below her and every bone in her body broke on impact with the liquid._

Selina screams she wakes from the nightmare, her vibrant sorrowful green eyes snapping open as she sits up in her bed and cries. It was one of the nightmares that had been haunting her for sixty years. Since Black Mask brutally killed her husband and infant son then… killed her. However, What Black Mask thought was acid as it dissolved everything thrown into it was a powerful Lazarus Pit, however, she was the only one the waters had worked on. The white waters did not just heal her but also granted her eternal youth and one hell of a healing factor. The woman has been living on Themyscira since she finished hunting down and killing Black Mask and his entire ‘family’ sixty years ago.

With a sigh, she made her way to her kitchen and turned on the lights. She walked up to her coffee maker and as always, she is glad that Themyscira had added electricity to the island when they revealed themselves to the world. The light revealed the Selina is dressed in a black camisole and a pair of matching comfortable panties. Selina had a lovely face and her black hair fell to the middle of her back. Her breasts well not massive were big and perky, her rump would make any man and several women drool. Her long silky black hair fell to just above her rump. She is also… too short to be an Amazon as she stands at just five foot seven inches tall.

The death of her husband Samuel Bradley, Jr, and her son Damian Bradley had almost broken her. However, the news of the death of Bruce Wayne, his new wife and daughter had finished the job. Depressed Selina called her last mentor Hippolyta Prince, the first Wonder Woman who Selina met in Greece when she was twenty-three and traveling the world to improving her skills as a thief and fighter. She asked if the queen of the Amazons if could come to Themyscira. Hippolyta said yes and Selina has been living on the island for Sixty years now. She had once been known as Selina Kyle; however, her name is just Selina Themicura and in the World of Men she goes by Selina Prince now.

For the last sixty years, Selina briefly leaves the island once a year to leave flowers on the graves of her husband and son on the date of their death. She also arranges to have flowers sent to Bruce Wayne’s grave on the date they met March 11 as she could not bring herself to go back to return to Gotham. Selina began reminiscing about her nightmare as she waited for her coffee to brew.

Selina was twenty-nine when she moved to Villa Hermosa after giving up Catwoman to her long-time friend, adopted daughter, and apprentices Holly Robertson. Selina had needed to get away from Gotham after her horrible breakup with her longtime boyfriend Bruce Wayne, yet the East End still needed the Cat. Giving up Catwoman had been easy compared to breaking up with Bruce as he was the first and last man she ever loved.

Selina met Slam Bradly, Jr. in a bar, a month after she moved to Villa Hermosa. She was drunk and she had an itch that needed scratching. Selina had always been very choosy about who she let between her legs; however, she was weak and drunk that night, something about Sam reminder a bit of Bruce, So, she took him to her bed, and she ended up pregnant. A month later Selina managed to find Sam who was a Detective with VHPD and let him know that she was carrying his child. Slam Jr. was a bit old-fashioned asked and her to marry him and she said yes so that her unborn child would know his father. They were together not out of love but for the sake of their son…Damián. However, they never had another moment in bed as Sam…just did not measure up to Bruce.

Sure, Selina had and always would have a strong attraction to Batman, and she felt almost as much love for him as she felt for Bruce, but she had known Bruce better than she likely ever would have gotten to know The Bat. Both Bruce and Batman made it easy for Selina to put aside her selfish, survivor’s mindset and be the better person she was on the inside. It was thanks to Bruce that she managed to repair her relationship with her sister before Selina Kyle had ‘Died’.

Bruce and Batman both had something about them that just resonated with her soul, however, after a long debate with herself she had decided Bruce would be better for her than Batman. It helped that Bruce had abs that always made her want to lick whipped cream off of, something she had done often. She had never gotten far enough with the bat to get a look at him under his armor shirt as she started seriously dating Bruce shortly before she added protector to her title of thief and the bat had gotten into a serious relationship at the time. So, they both had ended up limiting their encounters to a bit of teasing and flirting when she needed to steal funds for the cat or them aiding each other during the various crisis in Gotham.

Come to think of it Bruce had a lot of scars from the extreme sports he did, and he had revealed he had been shot a couple of times during his world-traveling college days when he had stumbled into the wrong place. Bruce also had four, four-inch scars he got from some sort of pitchfork accident when he was living on a Kansas Farm for a year. Selina had recently realized that something about his scars had always bugged her however, she never dwelled on it as the man was long dead.

Before they broke off their long-time relationship Selina and Bruce had been fighting a lot about the secrets, they were keeping from each other. She was keeping the fact that she had been Catwoman from him since she did not want this **good man** , the only **man** she has ever known to be dragged into that dark world she walked. The East End needed **The Cat** , and **the cat** needed money to protect the East End thus she stole. The cat she only stole from those who could afford or deserved it. Selina would later regret two things, stealing from Black Mask and not telling Bruce she was Catwoman.

Selina never found out what it was that Bruce was hiding from her. At first, she thought Bruce was hiding the fact that he had been cheating on her with the woman he married Sandra Wu-San. Selina had made sure to make weekly calls man’s adoptive son, Dick Grayson whom she viewed as her own as she had been with Bruce two years before the man took the boy in, and she had been at the circus with Bruce the night the boy’s parents were killed. She had moved in with Bruce to give the boy a mother figure and was that for him for three years right up to her death. After Selina’s mother's suicide, she vowed she would never make a child think she abandoned them like she felt her mother did to her and her sister, so she made sure Dick did not feel abandoned by her by calling him weekly.

It was during one of her calls to Dick that she learned that Bruce had a one-night stand with Sandra on the same day she had hers with Sam. Being an orphan like herself, she knew Bruce did not like the idea of not being in the life of his child nor the mother of his child not being in the life of his child. Selina knew in her heart that this was the reason he had asked Sandra to marry him.

This action was actually what cemented in her head the notion that Bruce Wayne, the former playboy fop was the only real **man** she had ever met. She was both glad she had learned this fact and hated that she knew this fact. It was because Selina had this information that Bruce’s death hurt her so much more than it should have. It was his murder that broke her and caused her to mostly leave The World of Man behind.

As such she never did learn what Bruce had been hiding from her, she had a feeling Dick knew however she was ‘dead’, and she did not want to dreg up any feelings of abandonment in her son, so she never contacted him again. Selina was and still is worried she may reopen any wounds for him regarding Bruce's death if she revealed that she was alive. However, she also felt unworthy of him or Holly after all the blood she had spilled. Because after she crawled out of the white pit she hunted down and killed Black Mask and his entire ‘family’.

After finishing with Black Mask, Selina had learned that it was the Talia al Ghul who killed Bruce and his new family. So, she tracked down Talia intending to kill the woman, only to find both Talia and her father dead with a new Ra’s al Ghul in charge of the League and the new Ra’s had changed the league's mandate and name. Selina returned to Gotham one last time and late that night went to the graveyard of the Wayne family to personally lay flowers on Bruce’s grave and say goodbye to the man she loved. Selina could never bring herself to set foot in Gotham again. The new Wonder Woman, Hippolyta’s daughter Diana Prince picked her up and flew her to Themyscira in her ridiculous invisible jet. Selina has been living here ever since.

Other than her yearly trip, Selina had occasionally left the island a few times to aid Diana before her death during the Darkseid conflict 30 years ago. However, since the woman’s death, Selina has only left the island for her yearly trip these last 30 years. She still kept her skills sharp and she is training some of the Amazon's new and old stealth skills. However, Selina has yet to meet or train an Amazon that could match her in stealth.

Diana died during the Darkseid incident thirty years ago and Selina did not know all the details about her friend Diana’s death, as she had been busy dealing with issues on the island at the time. Well Selina wanted to know what had happened to Diana, she also knew what it was like to lose a child and she did not want to drag up the painful memories for Hippolyta. All she knows about Diana’s death was Hippolyta did not blame The Insider. The coffee maker was done, pouring herself a cup of coffee, black as the knight Selina made her way to her fridge as she tied her long hair back up in a messy bun.

Amazons did not need to eat, however, even with her changes thirty years ago, she still needed to eat and so did the children of Amazons, one of which lived under her roof. So, Selina went about making breakfast for her, her roommate, and her roommate's daughter, waffles sound good to her and she looked to see what she had in the fridge and is happy to find that she still had bacon from the last wild boar she killed. Selina loved bacon and the reason she had to kill the boar for her bacon is that on Themyscira, you had to hunt your own meat. She also had some chocolate chips, so she decided to make chocolate chip buttermilk waffles. Ah, who was she kidding she knew she had all this before she opened the fridge it was her roommate’s daughter’s first day of school, and Selina promised she would make the girl her favorite breakfast.

Selina’s roommate is Artemis of Bana-Mighdall a tribe of Amazons formed by the Egyptian Pantheon of gods. Artemis has been a member of the Justice League for thirty-three years, after an event that caused her to be forever exiled from Bana-Mighdall. For the last thirty years, she has been the third hero to take the name Wonder Woman having earned the right to the title. Ten years ago, Artemis fell for the second man to go by the name Deathstroke. Well, he should have been an old man he had given a serum that slowed his aging and gave him a good healing factor however, it was not a match for her own. The man switched to the Identity of Knightwing and joined the Justice League after an encounter with Artemis as Wonder Woman.

This was when Nightwing and Artemis moved in with each other six months after they first had sex, they had sex after a fight Nightwing went after a target under JL protection and it was Artemis that gave chase. The two crazy battle maniacs had declared the fight was a draw. The two brutal fighters were married 3 years later. Six years ago, both Nightwing and Jason of Themyscira, the twin brother of Diana and husband to Super Woman were killed when the Watchtower 2.1 exploded under circumstances that were still being investigated. Selina had no clue how the bodies of the two heroes were recovered only that they had been recovered.

Artemis 4 months Pregnant at the time was the one to bring the body of Jason home and asked if she could stay as she could not return to Bana-Mighdall and did not want to stay in the empty apartment she had shared with her husband. All Artemis had told them about her husband was his code names and that his real name had been Jason Todd. For the last five years, other the justice league business Artemis Todd has also been joining Selina on her trip to lay flowers on her husband and son's graves they then ordered flowers for Bruce, Barbara Grayson, and Jason Todd’s grave all three being in Gotham.

Finishing the last of the waffles Selina heard the pitter-patter of small feet running down the steps and smiled. She also heard the familiar nearly silent footsteps coming down the path and finally a thud from the room above her. Then a little redhead girl dressed in a black version of the traditional amazon toga ran into the kitchen. This is Catherine ‘Kate’ Todd, and she brought some of the light back into Selina’s life. The little girl would not replace her son however, being able to help raise the girl caused Selina to open her heart up again after fifty-five years of keeping it closed. The girl is short for an Amazon her age standing only about two feet eleven inches tall, has her father’s blue eyes and a lightly freckled face. All and all Kate looks like a smaller version of her mother.

“What’s for breakfast, Aunty Slee?” Kate loudly examples with a wide smile.

The little girl continues into the kitchen to climb up the little stool kept there and washed her hands. She then walks to the table and climbs into her Knightwing booster seat.

“Bacon and chocolate chip waffles. Say aren’t they someone’s favorite, someone who is starting school today?” Selina teases as she sets the food in front of the little girl along with a glass of fresh-squeezed mango-orange juice.

Selina then fills a Knightwing mug with coffee adding cream to it with a look of discussion on her face.

“One… two… and three, here’s Mama.” Kate points exclaim as she counts down with a smile.

Kates mother appears stumbling into the kitchen as she grabs the cup from Selina's hand and downing it in one go. Ever since Artemis first had coffee thirty years ago, she was useless in the morning until she downed her first cup. A trait Artemis has stated she shared with Superwoman. Artemis is a beautiful tall redhead standing at six feet tall, with a body that shamed any supermodel's large breast, long legs, and a large giggly rump, which she called her pregnancy casualty. Artemis’s long red hair normally worn in a ponytail at the top of her head was loose and messy cascading down to her large rump and she had fierce green eyes that held a hint of sadness in them. The woman is dressed in one of her dead husband's dress shirts which barely covered her modesty…not that any Amazon even knew what modesty was, even Selina herself not an Amazon, barely understood the concept of modesty.

“Nectar of life, how I need you every day to wake up…more please Selina,” Artemis says as she sits down with a smile, she loved her roommates cooking and had to train hard to keep it from showing in her figure.

Selina fills Artemis's cup in the blasphemous manner the other woman liked her coffee. Then Selina refills her own, by now antique batman mug in the manner coffee should be drunk dark as the Knight. Selina has had this cup Batman for 65 years now.

“Why do you always insist on taking your coffee with cream, coffee is to be drunk as it was poured and that is dark as the Knight himself…with the occasional shot of bourbon,” Selina says smiling at the reference to the big bad bat.

“Your nuts Selina, coffee is too bitter without cream… so long as it's not that fake stuff. And it's better only with a shot of scotch, not bourbon you foolish old woman.” Artemis quips back at her roommate with a smile.

“whn cn I di cfe?” Kate asks with her mouth full.

“You know the rules, Kate, I will let it go this time,” Artemis says with a glare at her daughter as she digs into her own stack of glory that is Selina’s buttermilk chocolate chip pancakes, something Selina’s always made from scratch.

“Sorry mommy, I said when can I drink coffee.” Kate again asks after she swallows the food in her mouth.

“whn yur fo ten.” Artemis hypocritically says threw the food in her mouth.

“Artemis you know the rules of this table just like your daughter does, No talking with food in your mouth. Lucky for you someone is at the door and I may not take your waffles away if you correct your error,” Selina says with a glare at the younger woman as she heads to the door with a cup of coffee in her hand.

“No, no, my waffles and bacon mine, **mine**. And I said when your fourteen so not for nine more years.” Artemis says childishly as she covers her plate with her arms.

Artemis was young for an Amazon at only seventy years of age… however, Kate at five years of age was already more mature than her mother. Kate just pouted cutely her cheeks stuffed with waffles as if she were a chipmunk.

“Hello, Hippolyta we are just sitting down for breakfast, buttermilk chocolate chip waffles and bacon I made plenty so feel free to join us,” Selina says with a smile as she hands Hippolyta a cup of black coffee.

Hippolyta expected the cup of black coffee with a smile, Selina always has the best coffee on the island in stock, Black Canary.

“Thank you, unfortunately, Selina, I have bad news from Gotham, it's Holly Roberson, she does not have long to live, some new villain in Gotham named Blight, he is extremely radioactive, and well Holly with the help of Dick Grayson and some guy named Freeze managed to save a lot of people lives at an old Wayne industries building, among those saved were Holly’s new apprentice, the new Catwoman, Dana Robertson, and the New Batman. They both got a massively fatal dose of radiation. Both are quarantined in Gotham General and dying from radiation poisoning they do not have long.” Hippolyta says with a frown, Holly and Dick were the last two people outside the island that Selina cared about.

“Help yourself to the food, and Please explain the situation to them for me and tell Kate I am sorry I can't walk her to school today as I promised. I need to go, my daughter in all but blood needs me.” Selina says with a frown on her face as her eyes glow white.

Selina begins to draw on the Alpha Effect, the Omega Effects opposite to create some purple nurse scrubs under a long sleeve black shirt and an ID badge with a picture of her and saying, Nurse Selina Prince. Using this power, Selina quickly locates and opens a boom tube to Holly’s location and steps through the tube closing it behind her. Even with modern medicine radiation poisoning victims were not allowed visitors due to the dangers posed by an irradiated victim she and would not leave her oldest friend and a woman she considered her daughter to die alone. She just wished she could duplicate herself so she could be with Dick as well. Using the Alpha Effect well in this dimension was dangerous for Selina not because of its power, it is because the Justice League did not know who possessed the Omega Effect after Darksied’s death 30 years ago, and the users of the Alpha and Omega effects could sense each other.

Hippolyta decided to assuage her guilt at having to deliver the tragic message to Selina by drowning it in chocolate. Fortunately, Selina’s fantastic cooking was chock full of that particular ambrosia, so it was a win-win situation to explain to Artemis and Kate what was going on.

…

Legends say the Alpha And Omega effects were once one the creation effect. That same Legend states they were once one power till during Ragnarök Odin sacrificed himself to forever split the creation effect in two well forever preventing them from being claimed by Yuga Khan. Yuga Khan god of evil had to content himself with the Chaos effect, wanting his twin sons to be powerful he the new effects to them. To the elder twin, Izaya was given the Alpha effect well the younger twin Uxas was given the Omega Effect. However, what Yuga Khan did not know was that Odin’s created the White alpha effect to be welded by females d the black omega effect was meant for males both were corrupted by the power. Izaya became the new god Highfather and the Alpha effect was corrupted into light blue energy, well Uxas became the evil new god Darkseid the black Omega Effect’s energy becoming blood red.


End file.
